Lost and Found
by Nevella123
Summary: It was over. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts for their eighth year and when McGonagall appoints them as Head Boy and Head Girl they are forced to live in the same quarters. Only when Hermione finds Draco sobbing in the bathroom does she know everything has changed. The truth is finally revealed. M for language.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction so I will apologise now for spelling errors and grammatical errors. I also wanted to add in a disclaimer _I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters etc, all of that belongs to J.K. Rowling._

I hope you enjoy reading.

Prologue:

It was over.

She couldn't believe it.

All the fighting was over. She was safe. Harry had done it. Voldermort was gone. The wizarding world could rest. They would be left in peace. Finally.

It was over.

He couldn't believe it.

He was safe. She was safe. Both of them.

The blonde felt sick with excitement that he was finally free from that wretched tyrant, but the moment was short lived when he saw the inky-black snake staring right back at him. The tattoo that had haunted him ever since the day his father forced him to bow beneath the monster and be promised a life of torture. This thing that he could probably never be rid of. People would stare at him for it. But they didn't know the truth and probably never would. He didn't miss the fact that it was ever so slightly faded, he would forever pray that it would continue to fade until one day it vanished from his life. The constant reminder of his sins gone.

It was at this moment when they caught each other's eyes and for an instant she swore she could see him begging for forgiveness and a slight shimmer of hope twinkling in the corners, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

Chapter One – The Arrival

It was manic to say the least, but as the golden trio walked up the stone steps and towards the grand castle (that they and many others had helped repair), everything seemed perfect. Hermione had her two best friends in tow (plus Ginny) and was about to complete the last stretch of her Hogwarts education. She was thrilled.

Not everyone in her year had taken up the opportunity to go back to Hogwarts to complete their education and finish their N.E.W.T.S but Hermione - and Mrs Weasley - had dragged Ron and Harry to King Cross that day. They were all going to do brilliantly. This year was going to be epic.

"Well, if it isn't the beloved Golden Trio and Weaselette. How lovely to see you all." A certain blonde wizard drawled out and his last comment was positively dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione didn't even have to look at the annoying wizard to know that it was none other than Draco Malfoy. The boy who watched her get tortured. The boy who bullied her for years. The person she hates just as much as he hates her.

"Malfoy, I'm surprised they even let you back in this school after everything you did in the war. You're evil for what you did! Sometimes I think that you are as bad as your father and all you Death Eater scums are as horrible as Voldermort was. You deserve Askaban just like dear father." Ron's face was getting redder and redder with anger at the surprise of seeing _him_ back in Hogwarts. The place he had helped to destroy. Draco was a monster in many people's eyes and only a select few knew him properly. Not even all his friend knew the real Draco. Something inside Draco snapped and in a flash Draco pounced onto Ron his eyes bulging;

"You don't even know the half of it Weasel. DON'T YOU DARE EVER QUESTION MY MOTIVES AND NEVER SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M GOING TO LET YOU ROAM FREE! YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The ginger was quivering violently under Draco and the spectators were in too much shock to intervene. After agonizing seconds, Malfoy stood up, brushed his clothes off, directed his fresh cold stare at Hermione and simply said "See you in there."

 _See you in there? What the fuck did he mean by that?_ Hermione's head was swirling with too many thoughts only snapped back into reality when she felt Ginny pulling her towards the Great Hall for the opening ceremony.

It was just as amazing since the first time she ever laid eyes on the magnificent space. The candles still shone as brightly as ever. Even though everyone knew they were enchanted to stay like that, each sighting was still as breathtaking as the next would be. The sorting ceremony flew by and the feast was grand. Bliss was the only way Hermione could describe it. Hogwarts had been her home since she was eleven and would always hold a dear place in her heart. It was where she belonged. But all night she could feel a pair of stone grey eyes on her and a few times she spotted their owner and has never felt so confused.

But not as confused as she felt when she saw him walking the same steps as she. Why did McGonagall let him back here? She knew exactly what everyone else knew about the ignorant prat! Didn't she?

Professor McGonagall rose from her grand chair and to the podium which silenced everyone. "Please may I have your attention. Curfew is in 15 minutes and you are all expected to be in your respective houses by then. BUT before anyone moves, please may Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stay behind to speak to me. You are all dismissed."

The room was abuzz with everyone quickly disappearing students and staff alike and in only a couple of minutes it was just the three of them.

 _So this is what he meant. But how did he know before me?_

"Thankyou for staying. I have something to tell you both, part of which Mr Malfoy already knows about…"


	3. Chapter 2 - This Couldn't Be Happening

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the Prologue and Chapter 1, even though they were short and I know they felt a bit out of place and like they dragged but they were necessary for the story. I will try to update when I can, but I have 2 weeks left at school then it's the Christmas holiday's so I hope to get at least one more chapter out before the holidays!**

Chapter 2 – This Can't Be Happening!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO! Professor I say this with upmost respect, but are you kidding me? You want me and MALFOY of all people to be Head Girl and Head Boy. Can you not remember his part in the war? He's one of THEM! But not only that you also want us to share a dormitory?"

Hermione was in full rage at this point, her amber eye's glistening with. Wait, were they tears? Draco thought, slightly bemused by the girl's outburst but couldn't hide the pang of guilt and regret that flowed through him at her mention of his previous and unwanted affairs.

"Miss Granger, please SIT DOWN! Yes I am aware of the part Mr Malfoy had in the war, but there has been some light shed upon his part in the war."

The professor eyed him wearily, but Draco's mask of indifference didn't budge.

"And as for the sharing of the Head's dormitory, of course you are expected to share as have the other Head's for hundreds of years. I won't hear another word, now off to your dormitory, I assume you know where it is Mr Malfoy. If you can please show Miss Granger the way it would be most appreciated."

Hermione looked as if to argue back, but one stern glare from the headmistress stopped her right in her tracks. She gave in, huffed and followed Draco to their new accommodations.

She hadn't forgot about what McGonagall had said about 'a new light has been shed upon his part.' What was it with him?

Hermione couldn't help herself, and without thinking she exploded; "Why were you watching me in the Great Hall? And why did you know about this before me? And what the fuck does McGonagall mean about new light has been shed? Since when do Death Eater's get to just waltz right back into Hogwarts?"

She continued to ramble on and on with many more questions to which Draco just ignored her. He didn't have to explain himself to her. Did he? No, he didn't. She doesn't need to know. It'll never happen. She just needs to let it go. After 5 more minutes of wandering to their new dorms, he'd finally had enough. He wasn't about to spend his next year being questioned by the insufferable know-it-all and turned on her.

"My God, do you ever shut up? I'm here that's all you need to know. Right, the password is 'Marauders' whatever the fuck that means. Now I'm not going to spend the next year listening to you yabber on ALL THE DAMN TIME, so I suggest you shut up before I hex you into next week. You're nothing but a worthless mudblood."

Draco was so angry with her that the last bit just came out. But he had to keep up his persona and before he could utter another word she was gone and claimed one of the two bedrooms in their new housing.

To be fair to Hogwarts, this was extremely nice accommodation, there was a small walkway and two identical bedrooms, with a Jack and Jill bathroom area. There was a small living space, a small table and some weird kitchenette thing. Draco had read about them, but he would probably never use one in his entire life.

He entered the bedroom which Hermione hadn't taken, slumped down heavily on the bed and went into a deep slumber.

/

The next day, Hermione woke before sunrise and decided to take a shower, her cheeks were puffy and she couldn't recall why until a flashback of Draco calling her _that_ word entered her mind. She quickly shook the thought from her head and got ready for her first day. Hoping he wouldn't be in any of her classes she took a sneaky glance at his timetable to only discover they were in the majority if not ALL the same classes.

No.

This.

Couldn't.

Be.

Happening.

First, he makes a surprise appearance and attacks Ron. Not that the git didn't deserve it for what he did to her in the summer, even if they were still best friends. Then he goes and tells her "I'll see you in there". Then received an even more cryptic message after she was told she HAD TO SHARE A ROOM with him, that 'more light has been shed.' What was happening.

 _CRASH_

Jesus, what has he done now? Hermione thought before scrambling to the sound of the crash.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shouted at Draco who was lying in a heap on the floor.

" _I_ was trying to get a cup down from the cupboard and then _your_ stupid little ginger mut tripped me up."

Draco glared daggers at her as she instinctively fussed over the cat and started weakly defending that thing.

"Whatever just keep your ginger thing away from me. And that includes Weasel as well. Fuck knows why you date him."

At the mention for dating Ron, Hermione felt hot angry and sad tears form and turned her eyes glassy, as the memory came flooding back.

The action did not go missed by Draco who mockingly said "What did I offend Weasel?" And then something in his brain clicked.

"No, he dumped your sorry arse didn't he? Or wait did you dump him? I thought you two were _meant to be_ " Mockingly clapping his hands over his heart.

"No, it's just that…" Hermione drifted off.

"Just what?" He enquired. But Hermione had stormed off and shouted;

"It's none of your business you prick, see you in arithmancy."

Draco was going to find out. No doubt about that.

/

Down in the Great Hall, Ginny didn't miss her friend's unusual quietness and tried to find out the best she could. It was no doubt to do with the slimy ferret she had to share a dorm with, but when Ginny's puppy dog eyes which usually always work, failed, she didn't press the matter any further.

But Ginerva was never going to leave it at that. Ginny was going to find out. No doubt about that. But she was still trying to find out about what had happened with her and Ron. Why in a space of a week of him and Hermione breaking up was Ron all over that cow Lavender Brown again?

Speaking of the devils, Ron and Lavender flounced into the hall and plopped down next to Hermione. Before Ginny could warn them, Hermione had already caught sight of them, slammed down her cereal and was stomping out of the hall and up to the classroom where her first lesson would take place.

/

Oh. My. God. Did Ron dump Hermione for whoever that girl was. Draco's head was absolutely spinning. Who would give up a girl like Hermione? She absolutely gorgeous, but not in the blindingly obvious, throw your tits in your face kind of way. It was elegant and subtle, and the way would sun would splash against her face and highlight her adorable freckles and…

NOOOOO! Draco internally screamed.

This.

Could.

Not.

Be.

Happening.

This was the mudblood he was talking about. Well, he was more thinking about. But her eyes.

NO! Draco was getting more and more irritated by the second to the point where he had squeezed his spoon that hard, he had bent it.

"Draco, mate you alright?" Theo, obviousy worried about one of his best friends, asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to speak to Granger." Draco said, hurrying out of his chair and heading towards his arithmancy class.

Today was going to be a fun, fun day…

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I hope it isn't too bad considering it is my first story. I know these first couple of chapters are slightly boring, but they will get more interesting soon. Also, do you prefer long or short chapters? Hope you are enjoying so far!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Day He Broke

Chapter 3 – The Day He Broke

The day had dragged on for Hermione with Draco's constant nagging about why she was quiet and about Ron, it took all she had not to just break down in front of him. But no. She couldn't do that. Not in front of him.

Ginny didn't help either, she was just as bad if not worse except she knew everything about Ron's and Hermione's messy break up and was trying to re-assure her. It didn't work.

After finishing up her essay for her ancient runes class, she begrudgingly left her safe-place and dragged herself to her dorm, dreading her next encounter with Malfoy.

As soon as the portrait door swung open Draco pounced bombarding her with questions, "Why are you so quiet", "Why are you ignoring me?", "Come on Granger tell what Weasel did!" The list went on and she just ignored him and pushed past him to get to the bathroom where she locked the door and cast a muffilato spell so he couldn't hear her sob as the memories all came flooding back.

/8 MONTHS PRIOR\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" _RON?!"_

 _Hermione screamed at him in anger and question as she stumbled in on him and Lavender making out. In THEIR BEDROOM!_

" _WHAT. THE. HELL?"_

" _Wait Hermione I can explain, Lavender wait here." Ron chased after Hermione out of the house and into the back garden of The Burrow._

" _How long?" Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper yet the threatening tone made it seem so much louder. Ron just gulped._

" _I SAID HOW FUCKING LONG?! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A COWARD AND ANSWER ME!" Her eyes bulged that wide Ron was afraid they were going to pop out of her skull, yet he stood frozen._

 _Apparently everyone in the house could hear Hermione and decided to see what the commotion was about when Molly made Hermione jump;_

" _Hermione dear, whatever is the matter"_

" _Why don't you ask your cheating son? So do tell us Ron how long have you and Lavender been seeing each-other?"_

 _Gasps could be heard from everyone observing and Hermione turned on her heel and ran through the crowd of Weasley's plus Harry and apparated to Grimmauld Place._

 _Shame was written on everyone's faces as they glared dagger's at Ron._

 _It took months for his family to forgive him and eventually Hermione did too. Maybe not fully but at least they were speaking. It had taken them ages to find Hermione after she left but it was Harry who found her asleep with tear stained cheeks on the sofa at Grmmauld Place. He looked at his friend and wondered how on earth Ron could do something like that to her especially after everything she's been through, not just the war but when she tried to retrieve her parents and found that the memory charme couldn't be reversed fully so had no way of knowing if they would even remember her if she tried._

 _What was worse is that Ron never apologized and still carried on dating Lavender as if nothing had changed._

 _It had broken Hermione into even more pieces than she already was. She went from a hundred pieces, to a thousand tiny fragments, too delicate to touch yet the way it shimmered was beautiful as if it could be repaired._

/Present Day\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco took pity on the girl as he found her slumped against the bath tub and so he carried her to her bedroom and covered her up. Maybe if he did little things like this she would forgive him for the way he tried to protect her, from thing she never knew about. From things she would never find out about.

As he walked back into their living space he found a letter sitting their on the round table in the kitchen which was weird as they never got post unless it was meal time in the Great Hall but as he edged nearer he could see the Malfoy stamp and the bile seeped its way into his throat.

He opened it with caution and anxiously read the letter:

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _How's school? I hope it's going well._

 _Anyway even though the Dark Lord has fallen and Harry Potter defeated him as the prophecy said, many of us remaining Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban have decided we want to create a new group. One to avenge our Lord. We will kill the mudbloods and muggles and finish what he started._

 _I expect you at our first meeting, in two months time – I know it is a long time to wait but we decided the Christmas Holidays would be best so as not to raise suspicion with taking a few students out of school regularly to discuss plans._

 _However, if you refuse it seems I have found two bargaining points, and you know I love your mother but for your best interest I'm sure she wouldn't mind sacrificing herself. And secondly, how's Miss Granger?_

 _Yours truly,_

 _L. Malfoy_

Draco felt sick to his stomach, hoping if he ignored it, it would go away. He needed to go to McGonnagall as part of the deal he made only 8 months ago.

He lazily scrawled out a note that was barely legible incase Hermione woke and rushed to the Headmistress's office.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Warm.

That was the first thought that popped into Hermione's brain rose she groggily arose from her slumber, at the colour of the sky she estimated it to be around five in the morning but she couldn't for the life of her remember going to bed. She remembered storming back to her dorm, then ignoring Malfoy, then crying in the bathroom. Wait? Did he do this. He must've. Hermione made a mental note to thank him when he came from his room.

Try as she may Hermione couldn't fall back to sleep so after half an hour of tossing and turning, she decided to start her morning routine a little earlier than usual. As she prepped for her shower and made her way to the Jack and Jill bathroom, she could hear muffled noises coming from the room.

Hermione knocked on the door, lightly at first but after no answer she pounded on it until she received a reply.

"Piss off. I've lost it all. You're the last person I want to see." Were the words Hermione could make out through the loud sobs.

She wouldn't take that as an answer so she burst through the door to find Draco Malfoy, the arrogant and selfish prat, broken and convulsing in sobs.

"What didn't you understand about what I just said. It's because of you and my mother that I'm being blackmailed. DID YOU KNOW THAT?! Because I was forced to be scarred at the age of 16."

Draco continued rambling on but Hermione had zoned out her mind wondering about what he meant. Why was he always talking in riddles to her? Why couldn't she understand?

Instead she just sat down beside him, and rubbed his back soothingly. He flinched at her touch but let her warm hand rub against his shaking figure comforting him until he fell quiet enough to whisper a thanks and went into his room and locked the door.


	5. Chapter 4 - Confusion

Chapter 4 – Confusion

Hermione was in a flood of confusion all day, reporting to the teachers that Draco was ill when he didn't show for any of his classes. By lunch she'd had enough so braced herself and headed towards the Slytherin table where Blaise, Theo and Daphne were. Hermione recognized them instantly as Draco's friends from the few pictures he has with them.

When Hermione had reached their end of the table none of them looked at her or even acknowledged her presence.

Hermione cleared her throat to get their attention and when they turned to face her, she could've sworn that a look of relief swept across their ever so put together faces and their mask of "perfection" was destroyed, just like Draco does.

"What do you want." Blaise snapped.

"I… I just… I wanted.." Hermione stuttered over her words which was a first.

"Just wanted what? And where is Draco?" Theo snapped back even louder than Blaise did.

"I just wanted to know what's up with Draco and why I found him sobbing in the bathroom and then saying he was being blackmailed because of me and his mother and was forced to be scarred at 16! That is what I wanted to know. And no I don't know where Draco is, I keep going back to the dorm to see if he's there and I can't find him." The words just came tumbling out of her mouth like a waterfall with an attitude that she's never had before. Her confidence came flying back and as she stood tall the Slytherins just looked gobsmacked.

"Come with us. _NOW!_ " And with that Daphne stormed out of the Great Hall with Blaise, Theo and Hermione at her heels.

Hermione raced to keep up with the trio when finally she found herself in a secluded part of the castle she had never seen before in her entire Hogwarts experience.

"What has he told you?" The girl asked clearly concerned for her blonde friend.

"Nothing except for what I said during my little outburst in the Great Hall. Now will one of you please tell me what's going on." Hermione pleaded, not caring how desperate she appeared, and to be honest whilst they were all being civil with her, she wasn't going to waste this precious opportunity.

After a long pause and the snakes having a conversation with just facial expressions and eye contact, they said in unison; "This is something you need to ask Draco. Not us."

"Just be patient with him he's been through a lot" Theo called as he and the other two were strolling away from where she stood.

Whilst Hermione was walking back to her dorm, head down, lost in thought she bumped into the man in question Mr. Draco Malfoy. As soon as she caught sight of his messy appearance her eyes went wide and she grabbed his hand and marched him to their dorm.

"Explain." Hermione demanded.

"No." Was all he said. All night long. No matter how hard she nagged.

Finally, he gave her an ultimatum; "Tell me what happened with you and Weasley and maybe I'll tell you a little bit of information. Only maybe."

Her face dropped, but she wasn't going to let what may be her only chance slip away from her because she couldn't talk about her past relationship. After a few deep breaths Hermione relayed her relationship to Draco.

Draco listened intently to Hermione and was angered about how Weasel had treated her, he cheated on her because she wouldn't have sex with him, he also wasn't there for her when she came back from Australia with no parents. That bastard. Hermione told him about how she had nobody when she came back from Australia, Harry had gone to visit Andromeda and Teddy even though he and Andromeda had offered to come to The Burrow, Hermione refused saying Ron would be there to help her. All of the other Weasley's (except Ron) were visiting Bill in Egypt. Ron was supposed to be there waiting for Hermione, instead he was out getting drunk and started his affair with Lavender. When he returned to The Burrow he was still as drunk as a rats arse and told Hermione it didn't matter that she couldn't get her parents back and he didn't care.

At the end of her story Hermione was in floods of tears and couldn't bare to look at Draco.

"Hermione," Draco said so softly it surprised them both, "he doesn't deserve you, he was an utter dick, I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

Hermione was gobsmacked for the second time today. He was so kind and gentle when he spoke to her, and he called her Hermione. Her name coming from his mouth sent shivers down her spine, but in a good way.

For the first time ever, the pair looked at each other, really looked at each other and he didn't have to say it for her to know he was sorry for everything he had ever done to her, ever said to her, all the bullying, all the names, everything. He didn't need her to say it for him to understand that she forgave him for everything, the torment, the names, for not stopping Bellatrix.

His gaze settles on her forearm where 'mudblood' is written and Hermione consciously pulls her shirt sleeve down to cover it. He has a lump in his throat as he croaks out;

"Hermione, I'm sorry for not stopping her. I'm so sorry. You don't understand what it was like. I tried to help, I tried to cast numbing pains for you. You shouldn't be ashamed of the scar. It's a part of you and when you have kids and they ask what it is, you can say you got it in the war where you helped defeat the darkest and most vile tyrant in existence. If anyone should be ashamed of what's on their arm, it's me. I was stupid and I did it to protect three people. Me, my mother and…"

Before he could continue their door swung open and in waltzed Pansy, Theo and Blaise.


	6. Chapter 5 - Questions

Chapter 5 – Questions

Two hours after Hermione had been kicked out of her common room, the three snakes slithered back to the dungeons and so Hermione braved it and went back down to face Draco.

She hadn't forgotten about what he said, he did it for three people, himself, his mother and then he didn't say the third person because his friends walked in. Wait, how did they know the password, Hermione made a note to bring that up with Draco for them to change it.

As she crept down the stairs and entered the common room to find Draco crying. AGAIN? Why did she always find him crying?

"Draco?" Hermione addressed him softly as not to upset him further, she was sure she was the last person he wanted to see, but she couldn't be too sure.

After agonizing seconds with no reply, Hermione pleaded with him to talk to her for what seemed like ages and when she approached him, she bounced back off a shield he must've put up.

Quietly Hermione revealed her wand and started to destroy his protection, and as soon as she felt it break she rushed to him in attempts to soothe him.

Hermione couldn't pin point it, but ever since seeing him back at Hogwarts, she felt a pull to him, to feel for him, the need to help him. Why? She couldn't help herself.

Hours later, Draco was finally asleep and Hermione felt herself going too.

She would have to ask him tomorrow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Draco woke he felt disorientated.

Where was he?

This wasn't his room?

As soon as he lifted his head, he got a mouthful of brown frizz. Hermione.

Draco watched her as she slept for a few minutes. She seemed so peaceful. So content, a little smile that pulled at the edges of her mouth as she dreamed.

Draco couldn't help himself, he had to touch her, just once, if he couldn't have her he just had to feel her soft skin.

Tentatively, he swept the pad of his thumb across her soft delicate cheek and felt a soft tingle make its way through his body, he knew this would happen.

Quickly, he retracted his hand and went to get showered. As it was a Saturday, he knew she would bombard him with questions, and he wasn't prepared yet. He had to prepare himself otherwise he had no chance of even being civil with her.

After everything he had gone through in the war, he was sick of fighting.

Draco ran his hands through his messy platinum hair and decided to just leave it.

He could hear her stirring downstairs. Now or never, well knowing Granger it would be now or tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that.

Basically, he knew that there was no avoiding this conversation, but he wasn't ready for that full one yet. He was only going to tell her the basics.

For now anyways.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey," Draco was whispering in hopes that she wouldn't snap, "Look, I know you want to know what I am going through, because of your incessant need to try and help, which I appreciate, but this is something I have got to do on my own. Okay? Now as I was saying yesterday before my moronic friends decided to waltz in casually, I took the mark to protect myself, my mother and you." By the end of his rant he was practically shouting.

Hermione tried to speak but he stopped her efforts by starting again.

"That is all I'm telling you. I'm not ready to share the rest of the information, and I don't want to tell my story anyways. So can you please just leave it?"

He sounded desperate, he knew he did but she had already seen him sobbing, so this couldn't be any worse than that.

"I've just got one question for now, can you answer it please?"

"I'll listen to your question, but I am making no promises as to answering it."

"Ok. When we were brought to the manor"

 _Shit._ Draco thought, he hoped to gods that she wasn't going to ask him about this. Anything but this.

"Did you cast numbing and healing charms on me? Because no one can face you Aunt's torture for that long without it having a detrimental effect. I mean yes, I was on bedrest for a while, but I didn't go crazy and my mind is still intact. Also, my arm. My arm wouldn't have healed as well as it had without healing treatment from professionals immediately. Was it you? Did you do this?"

 _Bugger._

"You said only one question, and that was at least two if not more with inference. But yes I did."

And with that Draco ran to his bedroom and through up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Slytherin Common Room

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Beat it." Daphne screeched at the younger years, clearing the common room of everyone but her, Blaise and Theo.

"Well someone isn't a morning person." Blaise mocked, with a goofy lopsided grin.

Daphne sot him a glare that Snape would've been proud of. He soon shut his trap.

She plopped herself gracefully on the black sofa in between the two boys and gave them a stare to make sure she wouldn't be interrupted as she voiced her thoughts;

"Do you think he's going to tell her? She deserves to know."

"No, I don't think he will, or at least he won't tell her everything" Theo countered.

"That's what I thought." And with that Daphne left the sofa and headed back to her room, leaving Blaise and Theo looking clueless.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard.

He risked his life to save her.

Why?

At that time, to him she was nothing than a worthless mudblood.

Now, she doesn't know how he feels about her. What was she going to do?

It wasn't even like she could distract herself with schoolwork as it was a Saturday and she had already complete all her essays and assignments. Instead, she got ready and went to search for Ginny.

After wandering the castle for 2 hours Hermione decided to give up on her search for Ginny as she was probably off with Harry somewhere, and she didn't fancy seeking out Ron.

"She's a down right bitch, that's what she is. She's worthless. You however Lav, are amazing, she may be smart but you give me everything."

No. This couldn't be. Ron would never say that about her. Would he? No?

"You're right Won-Won, wanna find an empty broom cupboard?"

And with that Hermione rounded the corner sobbing, and this was the only way to get to her dorm. Damn it.

She couldn't even run do as the hallway was too busy and she couldn't risk knocking a first year over. She just stared at tem, and they stared back.

"Hey what's wrong." She felt his strong arms pull her back to him, and looked up into those swirling grey eyes.

Without realizing, Hermione's eyes drifted over to the couple who were whispering obviously about her.

Draco lost it.

"Weasel, what the hell?! What do you think you're doing with that slut? You lost big time. Hermione is one of the brightest and most wonderful witches in Britain and you chose to throw her away and made sure you stomped on her heart. AND NOW YOU ARE MAKING HER FEEL WORHTLESS EVEN AFTER YOU CRUSHED HER? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Everyone there had just stood and stared.

They couldn't believe their eyes, Ron had gulped and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"That's what I thought. Say anything again like that to or in front of Hermione and you won't be able to walk for at least a month."

Draco's voice was menacingly low and quiet, and with that Ron bolted dragging Lavender with him.

"What are you all staring at?"

Everyone returned to their previous business as Draco made his way back to a tear Hermione.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room, we can get the elves to bring us a hot chocolate up ok."

Draco didn't let go of his grip on Hermione until he had sat her down on their sofa with her hot chocolate as promised.

She had stayed quiet all the way here and it was quite unnerving for Draco.

"Hermione, do you want to talk about it?"

She just shook her head I response.

"Hermione look at me… Please?"

He could see her reluctance but when their eyes met he instinctively leant close.

"Please, say something." This was the second time he had pleaded with her in the space of a day.

Instead she just shook her head and closed the gap between them.


	7. Chapter 6 - Arguments

**A/N: I am aware that the chapters are a little "jumpy" so to speak and don't flow, I am trying to work on that. I also wanted to add, I am going to be adding in some first person so I will start writing at the page break who's point of view it is from, this way when it comes to more emotional scenes I will be able to write more about their thoughts. However, I do still like the effect writing in second/third person has, so I may flit in between first and second/third person even if it is still from one person's POV. That should also help make it clearer if there are two scenes happening at once. I hope that makes sense. Anyways, onto the chapter. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6 – Arguments:

 **Head's Common Room**

 **Draco POV**

My lips danced against hers, they fit perfectly. Just like the last piece to the puzzle. I couldn't let this happen though, could I?

I'd already risked everything for her and now even more. I had to protect her. Again. But I would. For her.

Slowly he pulled away and looked into those big beautiful chocolate eyes of hers, "Hermione," her name was like silk on his tongue, "we can't let this happen. Not in this way, your head isn't in the right place. You're angry, hurt and confused. You need to talk whether it's to me or to Ginny or whoever, but we can't be together if it's only a revenge relationship. I've already risked too much to protect you and I'm not going to let that go to waste ok? If you want me, I'll be in my room."

And with that he left her to think, and wallow in her self-pity most likely.

It couldn't be like that, but he couldn't stop thinking about her lips. Merlin her lips! The way he grazed his tongue against her bottom lip, and when she allowed him entry, sweet Salazar Hermione Granger would be the death of him.

He shook off the thoughts and went to take a shower. After that he would figure out how to take care of the mess his father had dumped on him.

 **Hermione POV**

What was she going to do?! He was right and she knew it. She just couldn't shake the feelings away. Her mind carried on swirling, the way it always did. Why was she such an overthinker?

She needed to get away from it all or at least something to occupy her mind with.

So, she was off to find Ginny for the second time today.

 **Gryffindor Girl's Dorms**

"You did what?!"

Hermione was so glad that she had cast a silencing spell before settling around Ginny's bed, because sometimes Ginny can reach decibels that even Molly can't, Weasley girls are LOUD!

"Yes, you heard right."

"I'm gonna kill my brother. First, he cheats on you, then he goes and rubs it in your face and then bad mouths you. I don't get it he chased you for years and then he cheats. You know, I still haven't completely forgiven him, and neither has mum, she kicked Lavender out."

Hermione was completely taken aback. From all accounts, Lavender had stayed at the Burrow for the rest of the summer and that's why she had stayed at Grimmauld Place.

"Anyways, how was it."

"How was what?" Hermione asked as innocently as she could, knowing full well what Ginny was talking about, but desperately wanted to avoid this topic of conversation.

She was still torn over telling Ginny about what Draco had told her, and was still confused as to why he was an emotional train wreck. And that was putting it nicely. It was like every other day he was getting like it, and would lock himself in his room.

"Hermione? Are you listening, what's up?" Obvious concern lacing Ginny's usual bright tone.

Hermione kept her head turned away as she spoke, her voice barely audible "He saved me." It was a near whisper as she said the truth that had took over her, "He cast numbing charms to ease the pain, and really intricate healing charms over my mudblood scar when I was tor.. to.. tortured"

And then she wept. Again. She cried for hours on end in a very confused Ginny's arms.

"Hermione, you're my best friend and I need you to look at me when I say this." Hermione obeyed and rose from Ginny's bed to a sitting position, "From what you're telling me, I believe him, you obviously believe him, and don't bite my head off when I say these next two things: one, you've both got a thing for each other, and secondly, something obviously is going on at home for him."

"Well duh, I figured the second one out when he screamed at me in the bathroom. And I DO NOT have a thing for Draco Malfoy ok? It was a spur of the moment kinda thing." Hermione was adamant about that. She decided against telling Ginny about the strange pull she felt towards him. Or that she didn't know all of the spells he cast on her.

"Whatever you say, anyways, I've got a date with Harry in the room of requirement in 20 minutes, your welcome to stay in my dorm, but I'm going to take a shower."

"It's fine I should probably go find out Draco anyways."

As Hermione left the dorm, the ginger witch eyed her suspiciously, there was definitely something going on there, and she wasn't afraid to dance with the devils to find out what it was.

 **Draco's POV - Head's Dorm**

When Draco emerged from the shower he decided to take all of his mail down to the common room, praying Hermione wasn't there.

As he approached the table he found a note saying that he was right and she was going to talk to Ginny!

At least he was getting somewhere with her.

He moved the note to the side and started reading through his mail. His letters were the usual stuff from his mum, asking how school was, how he was finding his NEWTS etc, but then he felt his heart drop at the slight glimpse of yet another letter with the Malfoy seal on it.

Then his heart plummeted even further when he saw a box tied with the letter.

With shaking hands he ripped open the letter first.

 _My dearest Draco,_

 _I was quite upset with not hearing a reply to my previous letter about the formation of our new group of Death Eaters._

 _I was hoping the threat of both your mother and your ever so worshiped dorm mate would be enough to have you accept, but clearly you need a bigger push._

 _Open the box._

Draco stopped reading and did as the letter instructed.

It was a lock of hair.

His mother's hair.

He dropped it in disgust and went back to reading the letter.

 _So, as you will find, a lock of your precious mother's hair is enclosed._

 _She doesn't know of these plans and won't find out, unless you don't accept and therefore I will have to put in a bit more effort in my methods of persuasion, taking something that is more permanent._

 _Don't test me Draco. And let this be clear to you, if you ask for help from ANYONE you will be punished._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Father_

Draco paced back and forth for ages undecided of what to do. But it was glaringly obvious because he didn't want that life. All he wanted was to pass his NEWTS, take over and change over from his father in business and start a family. That's it.

"Why did life have to be so cruel to me. I never wanted any of it! WHY!?"

And with that I stormed to the headmistress's office.

 **Harry and Ron – Gryffindor Boy's Dorms**

"You did what?!" Harry exploded on him. He didn't have time for this, his date with Ginny was in 20 minutes and Ron decides that now was the best time to tell him that he had publicly degraded his other best friend and that Draco Malfoy of all people had come to her rescue.

"Calm down Harry, it's not like loads of people saw."

"You do understand you just told me you did this in the main corridor that leads to The Great Hall, The Library and many other places in the castle. Just because you can't see people there doesn't mean people aren't there. Fuck sake Ron. I don't know the in's and out's of yours and Hermione's relationship but that's a low blow for anyone. This is going to be all over Hogwarts by dinner. You do realise that right? Now, I don't have time for this, I'm meeting Ginny, so go shag Lavender or something."

 **McGonagall's Office**

"Well Mr Malfoy, you did the right thing by coming to me. You do understand that we're going to have to put you, your mother and Miss Granger under the Order's protection though don't you?"

"Yes headmistress, thankyou for everything. I mean it. I just want a better life. I didn't choose this you know. I only did it to protect myself, my mother and Hermione." At the last name, Draco's lips curled up into a slight smile.

"I know Mr Malfoy. Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what? I don't want her to know, I don't want her to pity me."

"Not just that Mr Malfoy, are you going to tell her you love her."

"That's… That… Tha… That's absurd. I do not…" Draco faltered as he knew what he was going to say was a lie.

A smirk tugged at Minerva's lips as she took in the scene before her. Draco was obviously in distress about his feelings towards the great muggle-born.

"I'll send Andromeda to retrieve your mother tonight. She will be in Hogwarts by noon tomorrow after being debriefed. You may go now, it is almost time for dinner so I suggest you go find Miss Granger and go down to the Great Hall"

"Thankyou, again."

And with that he went on his search for Hermione

 **Hermione and Draco**

"Hermione, are you ready to go to dinner?" He said quietly as he tried to stir her from her slumber.

"migniomcgihevemetinutmiae" was all he got in response because of how muffled her voice was with her head pressed up against the sofa.

"What was that?"

"I'm coming, give me a minute." Her sluggish movements were quite entertaining to watch because Hermione was always put together like she had her shit together and was a functioning young adult.

"Quit staring, it's creepy. You coming then."

And so, they left to the grand hall and as soon as they entered it was deathly silent and all eyes turned on them. Hermione gulped in response and felt his arm on her back in support.

"What's happening here, I've never seen the hall this quiet at meal time." A voice called from behind them.

Hermione spun on her heel and shot daggers at the voice's owner.

"Hey 'Mione, how are you?" Ron asked as if nothing had happened.

 _SLAP_

"OWWW 'Mione that hurt. You bitch."

Hermione had the urge to go after him again and could see the protective flare in Draco's eyes. It was a look that could kill, and only his friends have ever seen it, they both leapt at Ron.

Within a flash Blaise and Theo were restraining Draco, Daphne and Ginny were on Hermione, and Harry and Neville were on Ron

With Ron on the ground and Draco and Hermione being held back, McGonagall and some of the other faculty members waltzed in and were stunned at the sight.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?! I WANT ALL EIGHT OF YOU IN MY OFFICE. NOW!"


	8. Chapter 7 - The Mum's Are Back Pt1

**_A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates! I know it's been a while but I've had a lot going on recently so I haven't had time to update. However, it's currently my school holidays so I'm back and I'm going to try and update as much as I can. Don't worry this story is not abandoned, just updated sporadically._**

Chapter 7 – The Mum's Are Back Pt. 1:

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _Headmistress's Office_**

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

 ** _XXX_**

After every miniscule detail of that day, the arguments, the rude and horrific comments and the fight had been told and recorded, McGonagall turned swiftly and cleared her throat.

Everyone flinched at the petite woman as she began thanking Harry, Ginny, Theo, Blaise and Daphne then turned to begin dishing out punishments.

She delivered them in a calm and collected tone with an underlying tone anger. It was extremely unnerving for everyone sat around her desk;

"Mr Weasley, that's 100 points from Gryffindor and one month's detention with Mr Filch. Miss Brown, 50 points from Gryffindor and one month's detention with Hagrid. Mr Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin and two weeks of detentions with myself. You are all dismissed however I would request that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy stay behind."

With everyone else's departure, McGonagall returned to her seat and smiled placidly at the couple, "Hermione dear, I hope that you're ok with everything, if not please contact me after this meeting."

Then with a somber face she proceeded; "Mrs Malfoy will be arriving very soon under the protection of the Order."

Hermione gasped, her face one of distraught and confusion, she was about to begin her questioning when a hand from the headmistress silenced her.

"For her safety it is best for her not to be seen around the castle just yet. Therefore, as we speak the elves are expanding your dorm to provide another bedroom and bathroom for Mrs Malfoy. I believe it best for her to stay with you two so Mr Malfoy over here can explain EVERYTHING to you both."

Now it was Draco's turn to gasp and have his face turned to one of horror.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, but as the current Head of the Order of The Phoenix I believe it best to inform Miss Granger of the circumstances. You don't have to tell them both everything, just the basic outline."

Draco knew she was right. Of course, she was fucking right, he should've told her everything by now, she did deserve to know. He just didn't know how to tell her. Both of them.

"I will send her with Andromeda as her escort once she has arrived." The voice pulled them both from their wandering thoughts, her voice full of concern and _pity?_

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

 ** _XXX_**

What?! Narcissa Malfoy was coming to Hogwarts. No. Staying at Hogwarts. Under the Order's protection. In their dorm.

And this was because of secret that Draco had.

She had to know. And not just the basic outline that the Professor had suggested. She needs to know it all. And now.

And with that, she and Draco stood and made their return to the dorm.

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

 ** _XXX_**

No, she couldn't do that to him. He's not only got to fathom the actual threat but now their reactions too?

This was just too much.

How was he supposed to do this.

And with that, he and Hermione stood and made their return to the dorm.

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

 ** _XXX_**

They walked in silence along the bare halls of Hogwarts. Everyone was still at dinner so it was only the odd straggler racing to get to the dining hall, who were left.

Both lost in thought, only sneaking sideward glances at eachother and occasionally making eye contact but immediately dropping their gaze. Through fear of breaking when they spoke, neither did.

It was a hard concept to grasp for Hermione. She was extremely confused as to what was happening, and on top of that, she was completely in the dark to why it was happening. She had really thought over the last few days, with everything that had happened between them that he trusted her. Obviously not.

What Hermione now assumed to be a one-way trust system between them, she sped up in anger, in hopes to beat Draco to the common room so she could avoid him and slam her door shut.

It didn't work, Draco could tell what she was doing and knew exactly what she was thinking. Of course, she didn't think he'd trust her. He did, it was just he thought this was something he needed to deal with alone. McGonagall thought different, obviously, and now created this mess he had to sort out.

He decided to do the boldest thing he thought he'd ever done in that moment, he took her hand, intertwined the fingers, and gently pulled her into a secret tunnel behind the painting of some Lords from the 11th Century.

She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong. What was he doing? _They both thought._

He moved his other hand to lift her chin and stared directly into those chocolate brown eyes, golden flecks dancing when they hit the light. His hand moved from hers, swept a stray piece of hair from her face and whispered; "I do trust you, this was something I thought I had to do on my own."

With that he leant down and kissed her softly, not with too much eagerness. When she started to respond, she responded with an intensity that surprised them both. Draco slipped his tongue across her bottom lip and gained entrance immediately.

When they broke apart, gasping for air, they crept back into the hallway and back up to their dorm in content quiet. Only the noise of younger students rushing about, and the paintings jabbering on about some nonsense, was what filled their jovial ears.

Back in the dorm however, they were met with the intense fraught stares of non other tha Narcissa Malfoy.

"Son, what is all this about?"


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone, I know doesn't approve of us uploading chapters just for author's notes but I had to do it so…

I would first like to say thank you to everyone who's favourited, followed, and reviewed so far in this story. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up because I am currently pre-writing this story to get a better basis for the plot. However, my plot currently for this story is interchangeable and if anyone has got any suggestions on characters or any different ideas for this story please leave them in a review and I will try my best to include them.

Thankyou, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!


	10. Chapter 8 - Narcissa Malfoy

Chapter 8 – Narcissa Malfoy:

From a young age Narcissa Malfoy was never interested in the dark arts or the blood purity beliefs unlike her deranged sister Bella. Yet she had to keep it secret or risk punishment. So, one day she crept into Andromeda's room and admitted to her 'sin'. This bonded the two sisters as neither wanted the life and belief's they were born into. Instead of practicing the dark arts with her father and Bella, she would spend her childhood days with Dromeda studying together, playing together and going to Diagon Alley with her friends.

And then when she turned 17, Andromeda was banished from the family. That was hard for her, Andromeda was her best friend whom she idolised. To top it off, she was about to become engaged to Lucius Malfoy, a man known to enjoy the Dark Arts, or so she thought. Narcissa begged Lucius to run with her as he didn't enjoy being under Voldermort's thumb. His father had pushed him into it. She tried and tried and tried but she found with age she had lost him long ago to Voldermort.

And then she fell pregnant with Draco. Narcissa thought Draco could be Lucius' savior, but alas it didn't happen. Yes, he was a doting father and yes, he cared immensely for Draco, but then HE came back again and she lost him all over again.

She saw all the pain Lucius went through and didn't want that for Draco; she had made her mind up about that when she found out she was pregnant. Draco would be on the light side, she knew it. Dark mark or not, he would be on the light side. She would make sure of it.

It broke her heart when Lucius failed. It broke her heart when Draco felt the need to protect her, no matter how much she begged for him to go to the order and leave her. It broke her heart when she watched as Draco screamed in pain when he received the dark mark to protect her. It broke her.

Her only son, the person who she lived for, was in agony and she couldn't stop it. The hopes she had for her son were gone. Narcissa wanted him to fall in love with whoever he wanted to be with, she wanted him to pick a career he wanted, to start a family, to be happy.

When the battle was over she was thankful that Lucius was sent to Azkaban. She learned to love the man, and then fell out of love with him. She wasn't blind, she knew he turned into a monster. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Then September 1st came around and she had to let Draco go to re-do his last year of Hogwarts. She couldn't have been more proud when she found out he was head boy,, and she couldn't be happier when it was revealed to her who was head girl. Hermione Granger. Narcissa had a sneaking suspicion that Draco had some feelings for the idolised muggleborn.

A few days later, Andromeda came to her house, told her to pack her things and go with her immediately. To say she was shocked was an understatement. When she arrived at the mystery location, she recognised the face of non-other than Minerva McGonagall. The debrief she got was that she was going to be directed to the head dorms and had to wait there until Draco returned. He would then inform her of the details.

What was she supposed to do with that?

She paced the room and all these scenarios kept flooding her mind.

The door clicked open.

This was it.

The secret's need to come out. Now.

"Son what is all this about?"

 **A/N: Hi everyone, thankyou for being patient with me whilst I've been writing the chapters in advance. I'm currently going over the next chapter and checking for grammar and spelling issues. That should be up in the next week or so…**


	11. Chapter 9 - The Mum's Are Back Pt 2

_**A/N: Sorry for this taking longer than expected however, this is the longest chapter I've wrote so far. Thank you for the reviews and like and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 9 – The Mum's Are Back Pt.2: Telling them

The plump ginger woman was casually reading her daily installment of 'Witch Weekly' when the fireplace alerted her of an incoming visitor.

Jumping to her feet, she quickly flattened her tattered robes and waited patiently as she accepted the call, waiting for the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

Scenario's rushed vividly at the forefront of her mind, Ginny in the hospital, Ron setting a potion's classroom on fire, Ron knocking someone out on purpose, Ron being a dickhead as per usual. Why are the majority of Ron, and of being Ron's fault?

Something was wrong with that boy. She knew it. Arthur knew it. All of his siblings knew it. And only 1 of his siblings still lived at home with him and saw him regularly. Something was wrong with him. Seriously wrong with him. She just couldn't pinpoint it.

It broke her heart that day when she heard Hermione screaming at him. She just couldn't believe what her son could do. Had done. That poor, innocent girl.

Hermione was an amazing and intelligent girl who had suffered so much because of that damn war. Her son was so selfish hat he wouldn't even go with her to try and retrieve her parents, to fix the memory charm.

And when that didn't work, he didn't comfort her like a boyfriend should comfort his significant other. It was wrong.

Mrs Weasley was under the influence that Ron would be skipping the family holiday to Egypt for that reason and was in complete support of it. But no. He had lied to her.

And then the revelation of him cheating on Hermione with _that_ skank, and the reason's why?! Mrs Weasley couldn't stand the girl before she started dating Ron, and was only civil because it seemed no-one else in her family and social circle had a problem with her She always thought soothing was off about her.

AND THEN! When Ron introduced her as his girlfriend. Mrs Weasley fumed. She told Ron that she would never step foot in the Burrow unless it was for a wedding, his or someone else's.

"Mrs Weasley that is why we have decided… Mrs Weasley? You ok Molly?"

She met the tall witch's eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Minerva, I'm just out of it a lately. Something's wrong with that boy…" And with that she broke down and told Minerva every last detail, her worries for him, how he'd changed, how he is changing.

"Oh, dear, why don't we apparate back to my office, have a honorary lemon sherbet and then YOU can go and sort out your son, we'll discuss further punishments if you wish afterwards."

Her kind eyes glinted at Mrs Weasley, as she held out a comforting hand to the plump woman so she could side-along back to the office.

/

/

"Son what is all about."

Shit. Shit. ShittyMcShitface.

"Hermione?"

Her faced perked up, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes, Draco." Her voice raw.

"Do you mind giving me and my mother some space whilst I explain why she's here?"

Her eyes welled up at that. Why did they well up at that? I said nothing wrong.

"You've already told me this story, or did you not tell me the truth is that it?" She protested, her tears spilling over, as she stormed out.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, he would have to sort _that_ out later. He ran a calloused hand through his soft ruffled hair as he contemplated how he was going to tell his mother. Everything.

He made an internal promise to tell his mother everything. And then grovel to Hermione and maybe tell her. He didn't know what to do about telling Hermione. Maybe he should ask his mother?

"Mother," he started gently, "would you like a cup of tea, this is going to take a while."

/

/

"RONALD _BILIUS_ WEASLEY" The matriarch's voice boomed and echoed throughout every inch of the castle's walls and grounds.

Shit. Shit. ShittyMcShitface. Ron thought.

He stood before his loving mother, with wide questioning eyes.

"Whatever is the matter mum? Is dad alright? What's happened that makes you come to castle." He tried to make his voice sound innocent, and the smile on Mrs Weasley's face made him believe he'd succeeded. Until she turned on him like a vulture, her eyes eating up his soul.

"Sit down."

He complied.

"Whatever is the matter mum?" She mocked, "WHATEVER IS THAT MATTER? Ronald, let me make you aware of what is the matter. You not only cheated on Hermione, and yes, I know the exact reason why. Because YOU couldn't keep it in your pants and wait until she was ready. No, I'm not done," she declared when he raised a finger to try and argue.

"You then, IN ONE OF THE MOST USED CORRIDORS IN HOGWARTS WHERE THERE ARE NUMEROUS NOOKS AND CRANNIES SO ANYONE CAN LISTEN IN ON CONVERSATIONS, publicly humiliate her. And she could hear it. What you said wasn't even remotely true as well! How dare you. HOW VERY DARE YOU! And you know what if I see Draco Malfoy before I leave, I'm going to congratulate him, praise him, and invite him to the Burrow for a dinner one night in the upcoming Christmas Holidays." She added with extra chirpiness.

Ron looked up with a burning rage in his eyes, yet calmly stated; "That's fine mother, I'll stay at Lavendar's for Christmas."

At the disturbingly calm face his mother was showing he decided to ask the question that has been burning in his mind since summer.

"However, before you proceed, I do have one last question."

"Yes son?" She questioned back, annoyed immensely now she just wanted to hear what punishment McGonagall had in store for him and then give him some of her own.

"Why was Malfoy at the Burrow two days before we came back to school, I distinctly remember walking back from the quidditch pitch me George and Ginny had set up and saw a sickly pale lad with blinding white hair stood with you, dad and Professor McGonagall. Then as soon as dad saw us approaching the lad apparated. Any idea who it was and why they were there."

He looked up and saw that McGonnagaol had made her way into the common room as well.

He smiled sweetly up at the two adults who seemed to be connecting on some telepathic wavelength and having an unspoken conversation. That was all the confirmation that Ron needed.

"No Mr. Weasley I was there as you mentioned, and the only other people present were your parents. Anyway, we are here to inform your mother of your punishment and to see if your mother has any disagreements with it."

After informing Mrs Weasley of the selected punishments, to both Ron's and the Headmistresses shock, she turned around and said, "In all due respect professor, no I am not alright with the aforementioned punishments. Along with the detentions, I want my son stripped of all prefect duties and Hogsmede trips in the foreseeable future. Now, I must be getting back, have a great time in detentions Ronald."

And with that, she stepped into the Gryffindor fireplace and flooed home.

/

*  
/

With Narcissa seated and Hermione doing… well, something Hermioneesque.

"Mother, what I'm about to tell you will be the biggest shock to you, so please don't interrupt until I'm done, is that something you can do for me?"

When his mother nodded, he continued,

"Before I took the mark, at the end of fifth year. Dumbledore approached me and told me he knew it was likely that I will be more than likely pressured into taking the dark mark. When I confessed, I had no interest in becoming a death eater he gave me a sad smile and told me I had options should I need to take them. I told him that I didn't need to bother with taking any of the options, and that under no circumstances was I to become a death eater. He told me that was ok, but the offer would always stand as long as he was head of the order. Anyways, as you know, when I came home I was greeted by good old daddy and his best pal Voldy.

That Summer I took the mark for three reasons. To protect myself. To protect you. And to protect the woman who I love. I was scared. Dad and Voldy found out that I would only join for those three reasons. They increased the talks of slaughtering muggles and muggleborns. And of course you were there favourite persuasion toy to hang above my head because they didn't know which girl had caught my eye. Or at least I thought – I'll get more onto that later. Anyways, as soon as I got back to Hogwarts I fled to Dumbledore. I didn't know what to do so I told him I wanted to know what my options were. 1) I could flee the country and stay in a safe house under the order's protection. 2) Do nothing ad continue on the death eater's regime. Or 3) Become a spy for the order and fight for the order when the time came.

Well it's probably pretty obvious as to which one I chose. Number 3. Dumbledore did however request the names of people I wanted protecting should things go South. So I did I relayed the two names. Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione Granger."

He heard his mother gasp and gave them both a minute to comprehend what he just said, and let him prepare the next part of his speech.

"Dumbledore appointed me to Mrs Weasley, she was who I was to communicate with if I couldn't reach Snape or Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley was so kind and sweet by the way, I've added her and Mr Weasley on the list of Christmas gifts and letters. Hope you don't mind. Anyways back onto the story. I continued being a spy for the order and I thought all was well. Until we went on our first revel.

Dumbledore gave me a weapon which cleared my conscience. A draught which gives muggles a second chance if you will. I always had to arrive at the site first and cast a spell which protected all muggles against the pain from the crucio, make them fake an imperio, and stuns them when hit with an avada. None of them know what had happened because even if they don't feel it, it makes their bodies react how they should. Before I leave, I give them the draught which relieves them from whatever state they're in. However, if they are taken from the site or surrounding areas of the revels, the spell will wear off so the only thing I could do then was to cast silent protection and healing spells.

Then the year continued and Dumbledore helped me create a plan on letting the death eaters into Hogwarts. Neither of them told me about the unbreakable vow that you and Snape made. Trust me it was quite a shock when Uncle Sev offed the old bloke. Everything was explained of course. I had watched a series of memories, read an abundance of journal entries.

And then panic hit me when I didn't know if you and Hermione would still be protected. I started contacting Mrs Weasley then, as she was to be my confident for the order. Everything seemed to be going ok. I was telling the order everything I could when possible until that night. I still hear her screams you know.

When Hermione, Weasel and Scarhead came through the manor's doors, God help me I could've ripped the snatcher's apart. It killed me watching her go through that. But I did know a spell that could help her. Along with endless protego's and healing charms, I casted a special healing spell "salutem et alligate". It literally translates to "Bind our health together" in Latin, so for as long as I was casting the spell, we would share health, I would take some of her pain while she took some of my health.

It leaves a pull towards the caster from the person it was cast on that will fade when they make a full recovery. That's why I couldn't watch. That's why I helped them escape. That's why my arm hurt so fucking much. That's why I couldn't stay in that house any longer."

Narcissa stared at her son in amazement she's never felt prouder of him then in that moment, "My dear boy…" She started but Draco quickly cut her off.

"I'm not done just yet. So anyway, that's why Mrs Weasley testified for me at the Wizengamot and why I had to visit her in the summer. I wanted to thank her for everything she's done for me. Everything was going fine and dandy. Then the letters started. Dear old daddy wants to start a new death eater groups. He found out the reason's for me joining the death eater's in the first place. He's been blackmailing me. Threatening you and.. and. Hermione."

"No?" Two female gasps were heard.

Narcissa and Draco turned around as all three pairs of eyes were met.

/

/

 _Of course he doesn't trust me, why would he?_ Hermione's mind was spinning. If he wasn't going to tell her, she was going to try and find someone who would.

Begrudgingly, she made her way down to the dungeons and waited under a dissalusion charm until the four people she needed to see were there. After around 15 minutes, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Daphne came around the corner.

It's now or never.

Removing the charm she rounded on the four and startled them so much so they all just stared at her in silence.

"Umm, look I know we aren't friends but…"

"Understatement of the year." Pansy muttered under a breath.

Hermione shot her a look but continued anyway.

"What did Draco do for me in the war. I only know the basics and he won't tell me anything. Not about why he did what he did, why Narcissa is now in our dorm room for protection reasons…"

All four of them paled at that, knowing the reason. Hermione took note of this.

"And why I feel this pull towards him. Please can you just tell me what's going on. I have to know."

She could feel her eyes welling up but couldn't be bothered trying to hide them. So instead she let the tears tumble down her cheeks.

The four Slytherin's felt bad for her. How could thy not? They knew what it was like to be in her position, and she had it worse because Draco loved her.

They couldn't be the ones to reveal it. Draco had to do it.

Blaise reached his arm out and put a comforting hand on her arm whilst Pansy gave the girl a tissue to wipe her eyes.

Theo and Daphne looked at each other. Finally, Daphne said,

"Hermione, we know you're hurting, and trust me when I say this. We all know what it's like to be in your position. We've all been there at some point or the other. But we can't tell you. Draco has to do this. It wouldn't be fair on him for us to tell him."

Daphne gave Theo a glance, and he took over from her.

"Until he tells you. It might be best for you to stay out of his way for a bit. Let him come to terms with what he needs to tell you and how he's going to do it ok?"

With that Hermione turned and fled back to her dorm. Her mind was blank as she silently crept into the living room. She could hear Draco and his mother talking, so she decided to hide behind one of the curtain's and listen before she made her presence known.

" _It killed me watching her go through that. But I did know a spell that could help her. Along with endless protego's and healing charms, I casted a special healing spell "_ _salutem et alligate_ _". It literally translates to "Bind our health together" in Latin, so for as long as I was casting the spell, we would share health, I would take some of her pain while she took some of my health._

 _It leaves a pull towards the caster from the person it was cast on that will fade when they make a full recovery. That's why I couldn't watch. That's why I helped them escape. That's why my arm hurt so fucking much. That's why I couldn't stay in that house any longer."_

 _Narcissa stared at her son in amazement she's never felt prouder of him then in that moment, "My dear boy…" She started but Draco quickly cut her off._

" _I'm not done just yet. So anyway, that's why Mrs Weasley testified for me at the Wizengamot and why I had to visit her in the summer. I wanted to thank her for everything she's done for me. Everything was going fine and dandy. Then the letters started. Dear old daddy wants to start a new death eater groups. He found out the reason's for me joining the death eater's in the first place. He's been blackmailing me. Threatening you and.. and. Hermione."_

"No?!" She gasped and realized that they could hear her.

Narcissa and Draco turned around and all three watery eyes met.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't been around for a long while, but I have broken up for summer so I have a full 6 weeks off now. I also had a huge writer's block and these next few chapters are taking a while to write and I am aware this chapter isn't the best but it was needed to sort of 'catch up' the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

"No?!" She gasped and realized that they could hear her.

Narcissa and Draco turned to face the entrance hall, and all three watery eyes met.

Before anyone could speak, Hermione pounced onto Draco into a breathtaking hug and before he could react started hitting him;

"How could you? You stupid, STUPID man? Why would you risk your life for me?! All that's done is put you in more danger. You are an idiot Draco Malfoy. A fucking idiot."

"Hermione.." He tried but failed.

"NO. I am not done, don't you realise what…"

"YES! YES, I DO REALISE WHAT I DID, BUT I DID IT FOR YOU."

Time seemed to slow completely, her eyes still glossy, she looked at Draco with a new found respect, he leaned in and gave her the slow, compassionate kiss that every girl dreams of. Her breath hitched as she melted into him.

"Ahem."

Hermione's cheek's blushed an adorable rosy colour as it dawned on her that she had just snogged Draco, not only in company, but in front of his mother no less, especially as they hadn't even discussed what they are.

Draco on the other hand just started chuckling at Hermione's disheveled glare and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder's and turned to look at his mother's adoring gaze.

"If you two would like some privacy I could…"

"Nooo, it's fine Mrs Malfoy, I mean. Umm. Draco? Help?"

"Looks like you've got a hang on this all by yourself." His smirk widening and his possessive stance around her stayed. Hermione couldn't believe the man stood beside her.

The logic part of her brain was telling her she needed to talk to Draco but his smile. The way he was looking at her. URGH! How was she supposed to think when she had such a handsome boyfriend.

 _Wait, what? What did I just say, well think? OMG!_

Narcissa's chuckle pulled Hermione out of her trance and her blush quickly crept up onto her cheek's again.

"Now if you two have finished, Draco can you please finish explaining as to why your father is targeting the two women whom you love."

Hermione spluttered, but one look from Narcissa shut her up.

"Honestly, it's because I defected. No-one except Snape, McGonagall and Mr and Mrs Weasley knew in the beginning, and then in the final battle only high position order members were aware due to a blue light Snape put above me that only certain members could see."

"We had those too." Hermione added and at the quizzical looks from both Draco and Narcissa, she expanded, "Some death-eaters weren't wearing their robes and so for the members of the public who joined the fight and didn't recognize their faces, McGonagall and Luna placed blue light's above our head that only they could see."

Draco nodded and continued with his explanation, "Lucius believes I am worthy enough to be the leader of this new and improved death eater group as he so eloquently phrases it. He… Erm he… He threatened both of you and said if I decline his generous offer, and gave a warning. His note said 'Graduation day is when school ends. Everyone can go and rest in peace finally.' This is a message that to anyone else looks like a father comforting his son in school saying he only has to wait until graduation until he can come home and rest without the chaos of Hogwarts. That is obviously not what he meant. We are only in the second week of school and we have until mid-July to sort this out."

All three of them looked at eachother in total despair, lost at what to do.

/

/

Harry and Ginny looked at eachother with sad smiles,

"The end of an era then?" Ginny asked with only a hint of sadness.

"Yes it is, we had a good run Ginny, but we both know we are far more better off as friends."

"Yes we are, now what are we going to do about Draco and Hermione."

"I have no idea."

"Let's get planning then, so the Halloween ball?"

"The Halloween ball it is."


End file.
